Enchanting Naruto
by Kithrin
Summary: October tenth the day of the year when a demon was defeated.October tenth the day a child was born.October tenth seven years later; the day his destiny derailed.Paring non-yaoi,decided,but not posted yet.dracohalo117's Naruto Hates Yondaime Challenge
1. Chapter 1:Naruto's new path

Enchanting Naruto

Chapter 1: Naruto's new path

* * *

AN: I will refer to any golem by what sex it APPEARS to be or the sex of the description.

October tenth the day of the year when a demon was defeated.

October tenth the day a child was born.

October tenth seven years later; the day his destiny derailed.

A blond boy was running from a large mob with a kunai in his shoulder causing it to leak blood. Through the village he ran, and into the forest. Suddenly, the ground, which was covering a weakened section of a barrier, gave way causing him to fall into an underground cavern. Fortunately the cavern had some high buildings which slowed his fall. The sloped roofs of the ruined buildings prevented the boys decline from accelerating too much, but the landing had cracked several ribs, which promptly broke, along with his left arm, as he fell through a hole in the roof he laded on. The hole in the protective dome that covered the entire area slowly repaired itself as age old enchantments took effect.

Inside the library a humanoid figure, whom was off the patrol rotation at this time of day, looked up from the book 'she' was reading at the sound. Brushing 'her' shoulder length pink hair back she stood up while smoothing her green military-like uniform with a skirt that went to a few inches above the knees and a green beret, and walked over to the boy on the ground. Since her job was security she wasn't proficient in the healing arts, but she _was_ given basic first aid knowledge, and after checking the boy out went to find some bandages. She found some a few minutes later which she promptly disregarded as they were rotted through, and went to find the nearest supply room that had preservation enchantments on it. Ten minutes later she returned to the unconscious boy. She then proceeded to set and splint his arm, wrap his chest to minimize pain from the broken ribs, and discovered that the minor cuts and scrapes had already healed. She then left to return to the store room for fresh bedding since the dormitories were in similar condition to the first aid kits. After setting up the bedding in the library and putting the boy into it, she returned to the book, all the while thinking, _Perhaps the boy is willing to be my new master. It has been awhile since humans have been here, and purposelessly patrolling empty halls..._

* * *

The next morning the pink haired being returned from her patrol to find the boy missing from the makeshift bed. Looking around the library she found him, looking through a picture book describing a war before her time. "Hello, I'm a Dariaseiz Golem, and you are?" the golem said as gently as possible, although since her primary function was combat it came out fairly rough.

The boy flinched away, but was curious enough about the way he was being addressed to answer, "Naruto Uzumaki." he then waited for the blow to land, but was surprised when she just looked at him. "Why aren't you hittin me?"

"Why would I do that? You could own this place by merely saying you do," the Dariaseiz said. "It's been lonely here without any humans here."

"Huh? I can have all of this?" Naruto asked shocked before continuing, "Just by sayin I do?"

"Yes, everything within the school grounds," the pinkette said while thinking, _Finally a master again_.

"I Naruto now own this place!" Naruto declared impulsively thinking it would be a great place to hide out.

"Any objections?" the Dariaseiz asked rhetorically. "No? Then you now own the Enchanter's university and everything in it, including me master."

"M-m-master? Why'd you call me that?" Naruto stuttered.

"I'm a golem, and I exist to serve humans," she explained.

"I'd rather have you as a friend," Naruto pouted.

"... I can try master, it's not my primary function though," the golem replied.

"Umm Dariaal.. Barris... can I call you Daria? I keep tripping over your name, and can you call me Naruto? It's what friends do.. but is there something to eat here? I'm starved," Naruto asked timidly.

Daria nodded, and after remembering the casual references between friends from when the school was occupied said, "That's fine Naruto-kun, a pantry with a preservation enchantment is this way." she then started walking out of the room. Surprised as he followed that Naruto was moving so well.

Naruto following his guide asked, "What's an enchantment and who are enchanters?"

"Enchantments, during the time this school was made were the only remaining magics in the world. They can do various things from healing, to attacking, defense, enhancing yourself or others, or give inanimate materials special properties. It can also be used to create golems, which come in a variety of shapes, sizes, personalities, and power levels. I'm classified as a mid-lower in the golem power classification scheme. An enchanter is a human that can perform enchantments," the pink haired golem explained.

Naruto had stars in his eyes from the description, it wasn't being a ninja, but it sounded, in some ways, cooler. "I wish I could be an enchanter," he mumbled

"I was here a long time and heard most of the lectures the teachers gave, as well as reading to keep myself sharp for my next master, so while I can't demonstrate the abilities I should be able to teach you the theory if you wish," came the golem's response.

"Please teach me!" The excited five year old said while bouncing. It was interrupted by a gurgle from his stomach.

"You should eat first Naruto-kun," came the reply.

After a non ramen meal, since the school tended toward healthier meals for it's students. Fortunately though there were plenty of instant meals since neither knew how to cook, and he was able to eat to his heart's content.

* * *

An hour later found the two in a large lecture hall, with Daria asking, "What would you Like to try and learn first? I know the lessons but not the order of what should be taught.

"Golems! That way I can make more friends!" the blond replied.

That got a chuckle out of the normally stoic golem with how literal what he said was, and began the lecture on building golems using a already existing core.

* * *

One year later Naruto was putting the finishing touches on a golem that was found in storage. It was only a small messenger golem the size and shape of an eagle. Writing a letter with Daria's help he attached it to the golem. Moving through the passageways with someone whom patrolled them for so long made getting to the surface easy. After telling it where to go they sent the golem off.

Five minutes later in the Hokage's office the third was surprised to see an eagle with ball-like parts at the joints fly through the window, drop a piece of paper that was gripped in its claws, and fly off. Taking the piece of paper he noticed that there was no sense of chakra coming from it so he cautiously opened it and started to read.

_Hey old man, it's Naruto. I'll be sending you letters like this for a while with the help of a friend who's helping me write this. During my birthday last year I ended up somewhere amazing, and found a friend whom is teaching me some cool stuff, like making that messenger golem you saw drop off the letter (it was a real pain to make, and my first success.) I'll probably come back in a few years or so once I learn the cool stuff here, perhaps in a couple of years when people have forgotten about me, or no longer looking I'll tell you where I am, but right now it's safer for me here._

_Signed:_

_Naruto Uzumaki _

_PS. Next time I write I'll have it wait for a reply._

_PPS. In a few weeks I'll send another letter, can you get some ramen for the golem to take back to me? _

The Hokage sighed as he finished the letter, and with regret incinerated it. Unfortunately Naruto was probably right, he was safer where he was, away from the village that hated him, and so he got back to the great evil, paperwork.

* * *

Three years after the Hokage received his first letter from Naruto, Naruto was putting the finishing touches on the weapon he was creating. It was a Bo staff, enchanted to the point of being nearly invincible, and only usable by him. It was also made to deploy two six inch blades, one from each end. It had no name but he was proud of it none the less. He had also created several more golems from golem cores found in the ruined school, one that looked like a small maid for cooking and cleaning, he never thought of any golems that he made like servants though, he had them act like friends. He also made some more golems to practice fighting with so he could increase his strength and at the same time learned how to work with his golems as a team.

During this time a certain tenant in the boy's body was intrigued by the skills the boy was learning, and was making plans.

* * *

four years after the staff was created saw Naruto reading a letter.

_Dear Naruto:_

_I hope you're doing well I'm inviting you to join the academy so that, if you wish you may join the ninja force and learn to associate with your peers. If you wish to do this, I will have a neutral party determine whether the skills would be useful as a shinobi and if they are, grant you a pass to the normal genin requirements, as I did for Rock Lee last year. I hope to see you there._

_Sincerely: _

_Hiruzen Sarutobi_

_Sandaime Hokage _

A second note was attached behind the first.

_PS. Sorry for the overly official tone, that letter had to be approved by the council._

Naruto looked at the letter for a bit and smiled. "Daria, we're going to town can you tell Rosy and Gale to meet me at the exit tomorrow? The Hokage wants to test me if I can be a ninja so I want to show him what I can do. Just let me send him a message and we'll leave tomorrow."

Quickly writing a letter explaining that he and a few friends would be heading in the next day he continued working on a small sphere that gave off a malicious aura.

The next day saw four figures at the entrance to the hidden academy. Naruto, Daria, and two others.

The first new 'face' was a Gale Lancer type golem nicknamed Gale. She was a humanoid golem whom appeared to be covered in white armor with two wings which were white on top and blue for where the feathers would be, a halberd in her hands, and blueish purple visor.

The second was a well proportioned tall woman with ram like horns that curved up and forward so that the points faced forward, a pink top that only had a strap going around the back and a brown split skirt linked to some of the same material around her neck by a three inch wide strip of cloth one on the back one on the front. She also wore light pink calf high boots with two inch heels. Finally she wields a double headed scythe with spear like blade-on top. Her elbows and wrists gave the fact that she was a golem away, specifically a Rosy Spinal type, nicknamed Rosy.

"Well let's get going, back to Konoha," Naruto said as he headed off to his once, and potentially future home.

End Note: Well here's my second attempt at a Naruto fic, hopefully it'll be better received than the first one.

End note 2: corrected name of 1st golem


	2. Chapter 2:The Test

Enchanting Naruto

Chapter 2: The Test.

Izumo and Kotetsu were standing guard at a gate to Konoha as usual, when they saw an odd group approaching, a stacked horned woman, a short girl with pink hair and green uniform, a winged figure in white armor, and a fifteen year old boy wearing several pouches on his body held on with straps, and a white lab coat, underneath the pouch straps.

"Your business in Konoha?" Kotetsu asked as the group approached.

"I have an appointment with the Hokage today," Naruto replied.

"Name?" Izumo asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Lets see," Kotetsu said as he looked through a binder with the log of expected visitors. "Yup, there you are, the Hokage should be in the tower."

"Thanks guys, let's go," the lab coated boy said.

"So that's Naruto, I remember when he was a prankster," Izumo said.

"yeah," the other guard responded as he smiled at the memory.

* * *

A few minutes later of traveling accompanied by stares, and a shy girl following and peaking around corners, Naruto and his golems were inside the Hokage's office.

"So who are they?" Sarutobi asked at seeing the trio Naruto brought with him.

"My first friend and instructor Daria, as well as two golems friends I literally made, Gale and Rosy."

"Made?" the Hokage asked.

"Yes, made, it's part of the art I've been learning these past eight years," Naruto explained. "Although, while they are my best friends they were created from..." Naruto paused as he considered how to phrase it before continuing, "I guess you could say, materials that was left in my new home."

"Interesting, something Like the puppet jitsu of Suna perhaps..." the Hokage mused aloud to himself.

"Doubtful, as we are golems." Rosy commented in a musical voice.

Sarutobi's head whipped to look at what he thought was just a puppet created by Naruto to give him imaginary friends. "You can talk?" he exclaimed

"Of course we can," Daria said calmly. "We are fairly intelligent and self-willed, and loyal to our owner," Daria grimaced before continuing, "well some are a bit too violent to be easily controlled."

"I found Daria already made, and became her owner, ad she became my first friend, while Gale and Rosy were made only two years ago," Naruto explained. "I do have a single original golem though."

"You do?" Sarutobi said.

"Yes, but we decided it might be better to keep it as a surprise during the assessment," Gale said, her voice having a slight echoing effect coming from her armor.

* * *

The Hokage stood up and walked to the window and pointed to a spot a decent distance away that had three wooden posts stuck into the ground. "Meet me there in an hour while I find some neutral judges and testers."

* * *

A hour later saw a patient Naruto waiting for the Hokage to arrive, and Just on time, he had arrived with a group of five others, all the whole he had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being watched by someone close by.

Nearby a fifteen year old girl with black hair, onyx eyes, and dressed in a practical dark blue and black outfit was watching the young boy as he paced impatiently.

"Naruto, I would like to introduce you to Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi of the interrogation department, who will be two of your judges one to evaluate your mental state, and the other to assess your abilities in their department from what you show in the spars," the Hokage said causing a large scarred man to nod, and the woman in a trench coat to say, "Hey kiddo, long time no see."

"Next is Maito Gai, whom everyone calls Gai, he will test your close combat ability, as well as your ranged since one of the examiners decided to be late," the Hokage said as a man in a green jumpsuit showed his illegally shiny teeth and gave a thumbs up. "to test your resistance to genjitsu Kurenai Yūhi." A red eyed woman nodded. "Lastly is my son Asuma, whom will be watching as an experienced jonin. A man with a goatee and a cigarette nodded as Kurenai took a step away from the smoker.

"Good to meet you all," Naruto replied as he remembered the lessons in manners drilled into him by Daria.

" Now, for the first tests I want you to leave your golems out of the fight, and after we get an idea of _your_ skills, I would like to test your sole original golem," the Hokage said, and after getting Naruto's nod, continued with, "now Gai spar with Naruto."

"Yoish! I would love to see his flames of youth!" the overly exuberant man yelled.

Naruto held out his hands palm up, and Gale, as well as Rosy, turned into palm fist sized spheres and whisked into Naruto's hands, where he placed them into empty pouches labeled with their names. He then walked out to the center of the field and took his staff off of his back. "Lets do this Gai-san"

The fight lasted longer than the observers expected, even with Naruto showing surprising stamina and Gai holding back. To and fro they battled, staff being used to both deflect blows and attack. The green beast's face was in a permanent grin at the work out, until half foot blades sprung from both ends of the staff and gave him a shallow cut across the chest.

The cut caused Gai to jump back, to gain some distance. Taking a breather he looked at the boy across from him with respect, but was disappointed the boy seemed to have nothing spec...

That thought was interrupted as he heard Naruto yell out, "Air slash! Dark slash!" and caused his eyes to widen as Naruto slashed one blade of his staff then the other causing a crescent shaped distortion in the air, followed by a crescent of inky darkness sped at him making a X shape when seen from the front.

"**Shit!** " the green jump-suited man said as he jumped over the crescents, but was caught off guard as, Naruto screamed, "Dark wave!" while slamming one end of staff into the ground, which caused a pitch black wave ten feet tall and half that wide, to travel along the ground and intercept Gai's landing spot. The watcher was curious how such strong attacks were possible from a boy her age and without hand-signs.

The crescents continued on and cut down some trees until they reached a distance away from Naruto of seven hundred and fifty feet. The wave however caused a minor black explosion on impact.

"That. Was. Surprising," a slightly shaken Gai said as he stepped out of the attack covered in minor scrapes and scorch marks. "Such a youthful combination, let's see how bright your fires burn!"

"Enough, I think we can say we have a grasp of his combat capabilities, now Kurenai, see how he can handle a simple genjitsu," the elder Sarutobi commanded.

"Yes sir," the red eyed woman responded. "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!"

the Hokage's eyes widened because, while a D-rank jitsu, it's affect on Naruto could be severe.

For Naruto it was if he was suddenly encased in a swirl of leaves, that suddenly had something like a burst of static ran through the leaves turning them plaid. The leaves suddenly dispersed leaving Naruto looking at the manifestation, and in the next second he had a response. "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA," Naruto bellowed out in laughter leaving everybody confused. "a nine tailed fox in a pink Gothic Lolita dress," Naruto managed to gasp out in between fits of laughter.

Dead silence (aside from Naruto's laughter) echoed around the clearing as everyone looked at the genjitsu mistress, and in the trees the girl was shaking in silent laughter at the thought of the most feared creature in history in such a dress.

"I have absolutely no idea why that happened, you saw which genjitsu I used," the red eyed woman said.

"I don't know anything about genjitsu, but could it be his own skills in enchanting corrupting the technique?" Daria asked.

"Perhaps, but he couldn't break it," Hiruzen Sarutobi said.

"Can't, or is laughing too hard to?" Daria asked with a smirk.

As the Hokage was about to respond Naruto muttered, "Clear dance," in between his gales of laughter, causing the genjitsu to break. Still chuckling, the demon container stood up. "That was amusing, but not what I'd call viewing hell."

"**I'm going to kill her," **a rumbling voice only Naruto could hear said.

"Now, now, no killing allies, Kyu-chan," Naruto silently replied

"**Grumble."**

"Naruto, are you there?" the old man asked, and at seeing he had Naruto's attention he continued, "Let's see the golem you made and have it spar against Gai."

"Fine," Naruto replied as he reached into a pouch labeled 9T and pulled out a sphere. The sphere started glowing a malevolent red, and after shooting several feet away from Naruto, formed into the shape of a pretty nineteen year old. A pretty nineteen year old five feet six inches tall with red hair, red eyes, modest figure, blood red fox ears poking our from the hair, small cute fangs, and nine white tipped blood red fox tails. She was wearing a kimono-like top which was blue with red foxes sewn in, a pair of shorts, and on her feet were a pair of ninja sandals. The girl in the tree was curious on where she could acquire the same outfit.

"What the hell!" the golem yelled.

"That's..." Asuma started.

"Naruto, get away from it!" the third Hokage yelled.

"Geeze, pipe down, she's my most loyal golem, with the sole exception of Daria of course," Naruto explained

"But how can..." Anko started.

" Trust her? I _made_ her," he pauses and mumbles inaudibly, "Or at least this body," before raising his voice again, "and I can say she's perfectly safe to be around unless you attack me or her, or if I order her to fight, now are we going to do this or not?"

" **We **_**will**_** talk about this later,**"the voice said.

"Fine, Gai?"

"Yoish! I'll show this nine tailed fox the power of youth!"

And thus the mighty clash between the green beast and the nine tailed golem began. It'll be a magnificent fight filled with... high pitched girlish screams? What did we miss? As we look back to where the battle _should _be going on the scene shows Gai on the ground clutching his privets with every other male guarding theirs, and the onyx eyed cute girl in the tree was taking notes an how a jonin was taken down so easily.

"Don't you _dare _touch me there again asshole," the foxy golem said as she walked away to return to Naruto's side.

After a short run for an icepack later, the judges were discussing the results in his office with Naruto, Daria, and the fox girl golem waiting in the lobby talking.

"I open the floor for discussion on Naruto's talents," the elder Sarutobi said seriously.

"His weapon skills are impressive, as are his jitsus, but I'm not sure about his Taijutsu as I was unable to disarm him during the match at the level I was fighting at. He was also able to catch me off guard by using a youthful combination of attacks that made it difficult to dodge the final jitsu," Gai said while holding a ice pack to his nuts. "His golem also hits hard."

"He has a marked resistance to genjitsus, to the point that they become distorted beyond recognition, and he can dispel them easily enough," Kurenai pitched in.

"I like his golem, that was a brutal take-down, but her form _will_ cause problems, and I _know _from the way he treats her he will want her around," Anko said.

"He seems pretty well adjusted considering his lack of human contact, but seems to lack trust in humans, but trusts his golems implicitly," Ibiki said, before continuing with, "There is something unusual about his golem as well, she seemed surprised when she was brought out."

"She's going to give me nightmares, both because of how she hit Gai, and because of the attack fifteen years ago, but I believe he will be a powerful asset, as well as another wind user in the village," Asuma added.

* * *

"I agree with all of you, he can be a potentially powerful asset. I intend to make him a genin of the leaf using a special exception like I did for Rock Lee, Any objections?" the Hokage asked. Seeing no objections being raised he passes, but I think I should put some limitations on him..."

Meanwhile, in the lobby a foxy golem was grilling her 'creator.'

"Now why did you give me this form?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her while Daria was trying to give them some privacy. "Kyu-chan, I wanted to avoid out right panic at the sight of you. I wanted a friend whom could be out more than a large fox that would get us attacked all the time, but have enough in common with what she really was to make her feel somewhat comfortable. Besides I think you look pretty," Naruto responded warmly

"*sigh* Fine but do you think this is much better for not attracting attention?" 'Kyu-chan' asked.

"Just hide your tails, that's merely a battle form. Just will them away, and they will vanish until you need to fight again," Naruto answered smugly.

The golem was speechless as she caused the tails to vanish, leaving her with only the ears, to indicate her foxness. "I see you did think it out," she said after she recovered. "Now what will you do with all of the golems you brought along?"

"I plan to have only you two out constantly, the others are for back up, and guarding any sort of home we get here," he replied.

Shortly after he said that the door to the Hokage's office opened. And the people whom were in the meeting filed out, with Asuma being the last one. "Naruto," the chain smoker began, "the Hokage's ready for you." he then left the building.

As Naruto walked into the office he was waved into a seat. As soon as he was seated the old man began to speak. " Well, Naruto you pass on your, unique skills, but I will expect you to attend the last month of the academy, so that you can meet, and get to know your potential teammates. I would also like you to limit the amount of golems you have out to one or two at a time while in the village, to prevent a large commotion," The old man explained. "You should also move back into the village until graduation as well so that you may reconnect with Konoha."

"Does the one or two golems include my apartment? I need security there," the budding enchanter asked.

Sarutobi thought for a second before responding, "No it doesn't. You may, if you desire, place two more as guards for your apartment. I will, by the end of the day, acquire an apartment large enough for your current group. Now what happened to your golems tails?"

"She can hide them when not in combat. I'm not an idiot I know having a nine-tailed fox-girl walking around Konoha is a bad idea," Naruto commented offhandedly.

The third Hokage nodded his head at the point and sent the boy out to explore his home through older eyed while he started looking through apartments, not looking forward to the council meeting where he has to tell them about Naruto's abilities... oh joy.

The next day, Naruto, Daria, and Kyu-chan walked to school, while Gale and Rosy, whom were set as guards, stayed behind. It was fortunate for Naruto's temper, and the civilians, that nobody really recognized him after so long an absence. Especially since he wasn't wearing his old orange jump suit. Naruto wasn't wearing a white lab coat anymore either, instead he had purchased some midnight blue dye and dyed it a darker color.

Looking back at the apartment building Naruto smirked as he thought about the orders he gave to the two. Kill anyone who enters whom is not him or one of his golems. Soon enough the trio arrived at the school and Naruto leaned over while gently pulling Kyu-chan's head down. "Kyu-chan, lets mess with there heads a bit."

"Oh?" she asked curiously.

"Lets name the body your in Kit Suna," Naruto said with a smirk.

"I like the way you think," Kit purred as she nipped his left ear lightly.

Soon the three were outside a classroom waiting for a teacher with a scar across his nose to tell them to come in. soon enough it happened and the three walked in together.

The three walked to the front of the classroom. Naruto turned to look at the class, and said, "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki and these are my golems and friends, Daria and Kit Suna."

The class looked confused at the golem comment, and a wave of muttering accompanied the introduction, but there were two people whom were looking at Kit with something other than curiosity. One was a boy with a dog whom was panting at the cute girl. And the other was a boy with onyx eyes. The second boy was jealous that a cute girl, whom wasn't a fan girl was with the cute boy in front of him, and from the way she moved he could tell she was more powerful than any other girl in the class.

Realizing where his thoughts were starting to drift Sasuke blushed the color of a ripe tomato, and started pounding his head on the table and saying, "Baka," every-time his forehead impacted the table.

"QUITE!" the teacher yelled causing his head to expand to five or six times its normal size. His head deflated as he turned to Naruto, and said, "Find a seat, the Hokage already told me about your friends."

Kit meanwhile was looking for seats when she saw an empty one by a girl with cobalt eyes sitting in the back row, and two in front of her. With an foxy smile the golem said, "Why don't you sit back there and well take the seats in front of her?"

"That's not a problem," Naruto said. As he sat down he asked, "And you are?"

"Eeep! H-h-Hinata Hyuga," She stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, now our sensei is starting the lesson," Naruto said.

This made Hinata blush and look toward the front.

The month passed quickly, with Naruto being except from spars with his classmates since he was technically a genin already it was deemed unfair for him to participate.

He did make some friends in the chubby boy Choji and the lazy one Shikimaru though. Mainly because all three had a lack of interest in the school work, although they never really progressed far in there friendship since Naruto really had less interest in food, or shogi.

His relationship with Hinata was weird to him. She always seemed to want to be around him, but rarely in the open, although she was more than she was comfortable with since Kit kept dragging her out every time she tried to stalk the young enchanter. This actually did wonders for her self confidence, since he seemed to enjoy her company.

Sasuke was a pain for Naruto and the golems. First he tried stealing Daria's gun after it was showcased during kuni practice, which was foiled by Daria herself making him dance by shooting the ground at his feet, and he knew that not even the council could force her to fork over the weapon as she said it was a clan weapon. Second he tried hitting on Kit, which was foiled by her delivering several light, for her, kicks to the shin which bruised the bones, the curious thing about the flirting is that it seemed... less than sincere. Third he tried demanding Naruto teach him his tricks, which Naruto refused.

Naruto's, and his golems, 'mistreatment' of the last Uchiha, caused a headache in the form of the fan-girls in the class screeching for Naruto, and Daria to do what Sasuke wanted, and for Kit, and Naruto to stay away from their man, so he wouldn't be lost to either of them.

This led the trio to avoid most of the females of the class, and with Kiba _also_ hitting on Kit, it started to irritate the group that the majority of the class seemed to be unable to hold an intelligent conversation.

* * *

Shino was not much better for the group, with his less than visible emotions, but he was preferred over the rest of the class. Most of the rest of the class was rather unremarkable.

The most surprising thing during the month was a girl whom was _not_ in his class. She was cute with onyx eyes, whom one day sat next to Naruto while he was eating ramen at Ichiraku's during lunch on one of the schools days off. They seemed to hit it off, but she couldn't spend much time with him since she was expected back home, but they met almost every day off for up to an hour each time making small talk, where she reveled that she _wasn't_ a Uchiha fan girl.

After a month it was time for the testing, but everyone was surprised to find out that Naruto wasn't there because he passes on a special exception due to his unique skills, skills that were tested before a group of neutral jonins. Though he was ranked dead last because of this.

Finally it was time to declare teams, and with one of the chunin instructors in prison for attempting to steal the forbidden scroll, it fell to Iruka, the scarred instructor to deliver the news. After intimidating the room into silence, the man began to read from the sheet in front of him, " Ninja work in teams and for the next half year or more these will be the teams..."

EN: I'm just cliff-noting the month, anything relevant I'll do flashbacks for.

EN2: Cliff hanger, ain't I evil?


	3. Chapter 3: The Teams, and the Heritage

Enchanting Naruto

Chapter 3: The Teams, and the Heritage

AN: I adjusted the time-line slightly, now everybody is 15 not 13.

AN2: I'm skipping teams 1-6 as they aren't important for quite some time, if ever.

AN3: A brief explanation of Naruto's abilities. Naruto's enchanting abilities come at a cost, no ninjitsu or genjitsu... ever. The flip side is that he can't teach his abilities to anybody, basically the energies involved, chakra for jitsus and Ether for enchanting, don't mix, so only one can be brought up to a useable level. (This is also my way of balancing his new powers to prevent overpowering.)

AN4: Not a Naruto Hinata match up, and no I'm not taking suggestions I already know the match ups and it IS non Yaoi, but you will have to be patent to find out how 5: FYI I don't do full blown harems (AKA 3 or more girls

* * *

Last Time:

_"and the teams are..."_

* * *

"... Team seven Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, and your instru..." Iruka said.

"**What? Why am I with the thief and useless fangirl!**" Naruto shouted interrupting the instructor, and preventing a fangirl sequel from Sakura.

Sasuke slammed his head into the tabletop while mumbling of, "Stupid."

"Because it is the tradition to put the rookie of the year with the highest scoring kunoichi and the dead last. Since you passed by a special exception, your the dead last. Now your sensei is Kakashi Hatake. Team eight is Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Team nine is in circulation. Team ten is Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame, unfortunately no other genin passed this semester, and so it will be just you two for now, your sensei is Kurenai Yūhi," Iruka said listing off the rest of the teams.

"What happened to Hinata?" Kiba shouted.

"She failed yesterday, was tricked by Mizuki into attempting to steal the forbidden scroll, and was caught, so she will try again next year. She won't be officially punished since she was, in effect, following orders from a trusted superior," Iruka explained tiredly.

"Oh," Kiba said softly.

"Now your sensei's will be here in at one, so get some lunch," Iruka said.

On Naruto's way out of the building he heard someone calling him.

"Ummm, N-naruto," A girl in a bulky jacket, white eyes, and some bandages around her forehead stuttered out as she approached.

"Hinata right?" at her nod the blond haired boy asked, "What is it?"

"Here I-I g-got it from the vault yesterday," She stuttered handing Naruto a sealed envelope with his name on it.

"Thanks, now lets see..." Naruto mumbled out as opened the envelope and started to read the letter. By a quarter of the way through the letter his grip on the letter tightened. Halfway through his growls echoed through the courtyard. Soon enough he had finished the letter and with a semi-courteous, which considering his mood showed great restraint, "Thank you." He started stalking toward the Hokage tower his two golems close behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later a pissed Naruto was standing in front of the Hokage and reading the letter out loud to the old man. What pissed him off the most about the letter was the tone of absolute _pride_ in the letter.

_Dear Naruto:_

_My name is Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and I'm your father. If you are reading this then you have reached the age of ten, and are ready to hear the truth. Ten years ago on your birthday, the Kyuubi attacked, and I had a hard choice to make. I could either send the beast to hell using by summoning the Shinigami to take both our souls, or I could seal the beast in a newborn baby at the cost of my soul. I took the opportunity to make you a hero and seal the beast in you. The benefits to being a container are many, including higher chakra reserves and enhanced healing. _

_My last wish was for you to be seen as a hero, and given that Konohagakure is the most virtuous of the hidden village I know my wish was carried out. I just hope that you didn't grow up too spoiled by your god parents Tsunade and Jiraiya and the hero worship the village gave you. _

I have, in blood seals at the bottom of the letter, enclosed my original, and most powerful jitsus. These are the only copies of the scroll, as I don't trust any but my flesh and blood with the scrolls. The only Hiraishin _ kuni that I didn't carry with me to fight the fox is wrapped inside the appropriate scroll. Also enclosed are the keys to the Namikaze estate which is also sealed by blood seals. There are other seals applied to the estate that aren't relevant right now, but I had marked the appropriate books in the clan library._

_I know that you would want to thank me for performing the sealing, and also proud of me for helping you like this, but we won't meet as the Shinigami will eat my soul to perform the sealing._

_Your loving father:_

_Minato Namikaze._

"Is this true old man?" Naruto asked harshly while glaring at the Hokage. Kit was also putting out a fair amount of KI, while Daria was wishing Minato was alive so that she could put a bullet through his brain. "and if it is, why didn't I get this letter earlier?"

"Yes it's true, and I didn't think you were ready for this knowledge," the old man said.

"So that rat bastard is my father, so who is my mother? Some whore he knocked up?" Naruto asked viciously.

"Don't you dare speak of them like that!" Sarutobi roared.

"Why the hell not? That bastard tried his damnedest to ruin my life, no matter the lies he wrote in that letter, so I have the perfect right to call him whatever I want," Naruto spat out. "I'm more than half tempted to throw in my headband since it appears the person I _thought_ I could trust, the very person that will be handing out missions to me, is untrustworthy."

"Please don't," Sarutobi said tiredly.

"Give me a _good _reason not to," the blond said scathingly.

"Your father..." The old man began.

"Mentioning anything _he_ wanted is a good excuse to do the opposite," Naruto said scathingly.

"You could be marked as a missing nin..." Sarutobi began again.

"Why do you think I said I'll resign? There are laws that allow newly minted genin to back out if they think there not suited for the job," Naruto said.

"What about food? Or money?" the Hokage tried.

"Do you really think I was living off those small packets of ramen? I have plenty of food, and I don't need money since I have my own place out of the village," came the response.

"Please give us a chance," the old man said panicking that the powerful abilities displayed by the young man in front of him would be lost to the village.

"One year," Naruto answered.

The old man was confused as he asked, "One year?"

"I will give you and this village one year to prove that they are trustworthy. No more, no less," The blond stated harshly.

The old man looked at the clock and sighed, "I have a council meeting in ten minuets, It will be the perfect time to tell them your heritage."

"Fine let's go. Kit, Daria lets head out," Naruto said.

As Kit walked next to Naruto she whispered to him, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Honestly? No, but we need battle experience against ninja to survive on our own, and from what I've seen, these people have no chance at redemption. Notice how he never said anything about my mother? He knows something and is afraid I'll run if I know," came the response just as softly.

The rest of the trip went in silence until they entered the council room. The room quieted as they saw the Hokage enter, until a pink haired female civilian member saw Naruto, and screeched out, "What is that Demon doing here?"

"I'm here to announce his heritage since he discovered it on his own, he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The scroll in his hand was written by the fourth Hokage to Naruto, and I have verified that it is genuine," the aged man said. "Read it Naruto if you would."

Naruto did so and was soon greeted by yells of the council about placing him under the Clan Restoration Act (CRA) and engagements when Naruto lost his temper. "_**SILENCE!**_ I am only going to say this once," Naruto bellowed and drew his staff with one blade extended. "Fire Sword!" he declared causing the blade to ignite. He then threw the letter in the air, and in front of the horrified council slashed it with the flaming blade. The piece of paper, and the seals on the paper, was instantly incinerated destroying the seals contents. "I hereby renounce both the Bastard Namikaze name and the whore's Uzumaki name! I refuse to acknowledge that the bastard and bitch are related to me! So you can take the CRA and shove it up your ass." Naruto snarled hatefully.

An old man named Danzo with a arm in bandages as well as a bandaged arm and a sad expression, along with the furious Hokage, were about to speak when an explosion shook the tower.

"What the hell was that!" Hiashi Hyuga shouted.

Just then a jonin barged through the door and said, "Hokage, honorable council, apologies for barging in, but the Namikaze estates just exploded for no apparent reason. There isn't anything left bigger than a toothpick, and all the scrolls were completely destroyed."

"Dismissed," the Hokage said tiredly. Then he turned to Naruto and said angrily, "I hope your happy."

"Don't try blaming me, I don't know where the Namikaze estates were," Naruto responded with hostility.

"You didn't need to, the house had a seal that if there is no loyal member of the Namikaze clan left that it would destroy itself. And your declaration and destruction of the scroll was enough for the seals to sever the connection rendering the seals to consider you not part of the clan, so I hope your happy _**ALL**_ your fathers works in seals, as well as his jitsus, are gone forever," Sarutobi bellowed angrily at Naruto.

"Good, anything that bastard made would've been irrevocably tainted," Naruto said.

Hiashi, who was the first beside the Hokage to get over his shock yelled angrily, "How dare you say that about my former teammate."

"Any buttwipe who would intentionally make his son's life hell has no right to call himself a man, much less a father. Now if there is nothing else I have to go get something to eat before meeting my sensei," Naruto said before he started to run off with his golems trailing behind him.

"Wait!" Danzo said. "Take this," He finished and threw a letter at Naruto.

After Naruto left Danzo turned to the third Hokage, and said, "Now what?"

* * *

"I wish I knew," came the worn out response.

After a quick stop at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand Naruto was back in the classroom thirty seconds before one. Half an hour later three students out of twenty-six were left and getting impatient. Naruto, remembering the letter he received from Danzo Opened it and started reading.

_Dear Naruto:_

_I first wish to apologize for not contacting you sooner, but the third Hokage made it a law that those who know your parentage wouldn't be able to tell you upon pain of death, but before I tell you why I care I would like to say something. _

_I'm sure you remember the blank masked ANBU that protected you time and again while many of the animal masked ANBU just watched. The blank masked ANBU were part of my Root organization and had orders to protect you. _

_Now as to why I care, I'm your grandfather Danzo Shimura Namikaze. I married your grandmother whom was born a Namikaze. I was never more ashamed of my son than when he sealed the kyuubi in what was to become my only living family member. _

_If I'm still alive when you receive this letter (I have made arrangements in the event of my death for this letter to be delivered to you), I would like to see more of you and to make up for not being there when you needed me._

_Your Grandfather:_

_Danzo Shimura Namikaze_

_PS: If I'm already dead rest assured I'll make sure to rip your so called father a new asshole._

Putting the letter in a pocket he leans back and closes his eyes. His eyes open slightly when he feels something hard leaning against him, but he relaxes when he sees it is Kit cuddling up to him.

The other two people in the room were either trying to get a date, or planning his next move to get close to the one he's attracted to.

Two and a half hours later a silver haired jonin with forehead protector stepped through the door and said, "Team seven?"

* * *

Chapter end.

EN: I have seen so few fics where Danzo was NOT an ass I couldn't resist.

Ability List for Naruto

EN2: I want opinions, should Kushina be alive or not? Also Should there be a sibling, (if so it will be a twin sister)? I have ideas for all situations but I'm stuck on which to do.

Flame/Wind/Dark blade: coats the blade in the appropriate element (note: Naruto's flame blade is FAR weaker than his darkness element or wind element since he is wind darkness element His fire element is less than 1/100th the power of the other two, more than enough to burn paper though.)

Wind/Dark Slash:sends a cutting wave of the element at the target. This is an advanced form of the blade attack high power high precision.

Wind/Dark wave: sends a wide wave of the element at the target. Low precision Mid level power, but wide range.


End file.
